Knife of Hearts
by Weaver Chance
Summary: AU Story. A world where Demons are appear everyday and anyone can be a monster, even children must know how to fight. Allen can see who is friend and who is foe and wanders the world saving both Humans and Demons. Rated Pie. Adopted by Howlingwolf94.
1. Remembrance Dream

_Knife of Hearts_

The dream that was memory was once again upon him.

It was the first thing he remembered, being abandoned.

You see, when he was born almost his entire left side was deformed: his left leg was slightly weaker and thinner than his right; his left arm, while fully functional was hlaf the size of his right; he had no left ear and his left eye was a smooth and unbroken white. All his considerable wiry strength was focused in his right side.

After that he was taken in by a wandering Magician and became a practised clown. He loved his foster father dearly, they were poor in assets yes, but rich in life.

His dream turned dark again: Monsters, Demons attacked them on the road, he was still young back then, all his skill with his knife-like cards and card-themed knives: a present and joke from his foster father, calling him the Knife of Hearts.

Those people with whom the two had worked over the years had picked up on the name, though maybe not the joke, and gave him their own variations of it, like 'Blade of Clubs', 'Knife Hand Blush', and 'Little Diamond Glare'.

But his skills failed him that day, the Demons scarred his face and killed the one who had taught him how to see the truth: how to use his left eye.

Only a spell that should never have been possible spared Allen from joining Mana in death that day.

On that day Allen and a Demon were fused together.

* * *

**Warning: I have many Muses who don't talk with each other and yet work in shifts, sometimes they're all talking to me at once and other times none of them are even on the same planet as me.**

**I'm thinking of introducing each character with a simple explanation of how I translated them to this world or just attempting to dive straight into the story, or even calling it quits right now.**

**Anyway please tell me what you think: Any Questions, Comments, Requests, or Death Threats?**


	2. Crimson Necromancer

**Okay I tried to not include any of my Ocs but I just can't help it.**

**I'm also wondering how much I should stick to DGM's actual storyline, as well as what people think of this Moyashi's titles?**

**And for those who might have been curious; the Demon(Damien) is this story's Musician equivalent, and my two Ocs will be the Spirit/Guardian Creators/Fathers of the two DGM Spirits/Guardians.**

**Allen's thoughts to Damien**

_**Damien's thoughts to Allen**_

**Anyway, I now give you The Knife of Hearts Chapter #2: The Crimson Necromancer.**

* * *

Allen awoke from his dream of the past and sighed to himself 'It's been three years since then.' he thought 'Three years of service to that Necromancer...'

_You're thinking about him again aren't you?_

"No Damien, about the Red-head."

_Close enough. By the way, you're speaking out loud again. _Allen could tell Damien was smiling by the way the left side of his mouth twitched minutely.

Allen ignored him and looked at his hands, pushing his left arm completely from Damien's elbow.

He had perfected that skill just over a week ago and finally felt comfortable enough in how well he and Damien could work together at cards to challenge his master for his freedom.

He looked again at their hands, his normal right, his child-sized left, and Damien's black and silver scaled left talon. All over Allen's left side were the signs of Damien's existence: the pointed silver ear, the vertical line across his left eye's depth, the arm, and the black and silver streaks that ran from the bottom of his rib cage to the toes of his left foot. Not to forget that all of his once brown hair was now an almost blinding silver-white.

_At least he's not a Necrophile, or a Murderer._ Damien reminded him. Allen smiled at the comment and finally rose out of bed.  
A shower then breakfast? he asked

_And then we face the seventh day of our challenge._ the demon agreed.

*****

It had never ceased to amaze either of the conjoined pair at how luxurius a camp Marian's zombie's could set up or that the man could demand such finery while traveling, they could understand the sickening abundance of roses and rose scents, and the Illusions that his masterpiece: a Lich, maintained but not the other extravagances.  
_It's too bad he doesn't bring any instruments with him, then I could teach you a thing or two._ Allen smiled at that as he ate enough food for two.

You know he'd never let you, that's why you agreed to help me remember. We know he doesn't trust us.  
_Or feed us enough. Still he should have realised we've already judged him as not worth the effort, he's not evil just undesirable. Not that those women he beds seem to agree, that's probably what confuses me the most about him._

Or rather what confuses US most about women! Allen snorted We're done here, so let's try and beat him today.

_You mean catch him cheating instead of playing him to a draw!_

*****

That's right! Our favourite young card-shark has challanged Marian Cross to a game of poker for his freedom, and for six days they've been cheating each other to a draw! Every round!

*****

A silver-white rabbit with eyes of pure gold and black metal-plate colar, each plate with a rune of either red, blue or gold on them sat inexplicably up a tree overlooking the camp.  
"I don't know why I'm helping you. Six days of watching an extended draw is incredibly boring you know!" the rabbit said  
"Calm down. The Golden Drake that was supposed to help us is the one who's late not me, I've been here with you for every dull minute of it as well, don't forget." this voice seemed to emanate from the rabbit's colar.  
"Ah, so I'm to be the Drake's Guardian am I?"  
"_Guide_ more than _Guardian_, Temva."  
At that moment their discussion was interupted by an almost human-sized bird with bright red feathers and eyes and thin green designs on its' yellowish legs.  
"So this is where you've been, Father, Uncle." it greeted the two already present.  
"You know me, Daughter, I like to keep an eye on my charges." the colar responded shifting it's shape to a black and gold bird with blue eyes and red legs while the rabbit(Temva) shifted to a black skinned human form dressed in a simple pair of dark silver-grey fur pants and little else.  
"I'm going to see what's keeping our Drake, It was a pleasure to see you again Niece." Temva stated before racing away.  
"You've been waiting, Dragon? I didn't think you had any patience." the red bird said, Dragon only chuckled in response.

*****

Allen and Marian sat opposite each other, both with their left eyes covered, one by a stiff white leather half-mask, the other by an opaque black monocle with a silver frame. The monocle was actually a part of Damien that enabled him to use the True Sight abilities of Allen's left eye, and if desired block Allen's use of it, though neither was using it at the moment.

"CALL: Royal Flush!" the two combatants of the poker table cried simaltaniously before groaning at yet another tie, it was the 28th hand of the day, practically the 1000th tie-breaker of the week and there was still no victor.

This next hand however would prove to be the deciding factor, Marian Cross had just two hands to cheat with, while Allen was holding his own cheat cards tightly in his own left hand, its' fingers sticking out of Damien's wrist just enough to keep a firm control of the concealed cards.  
To think that before we were merged the reach of my left arm was half what would be considered normal but is now at most half again of the norm. Allen chuckled to Damien, all the while maintaining a straight face. As Damien shared his own amusement however, the game was interupted as a gold blur shot into the ridiculusly refined 'camp' followed closely by a horde of the blood-thirsty kind of demon.  
Walker and Cross sighed and rose, drawing their weapons of choice. The commotion however made it perfectly clear that Marian had been cheating.  
"It appears that today will be the last day of my service then, Master Cross." Allen grinned while throwing one of his knives, "Will you be requiring any samples from these?"  
"No, Idiot Boy, these are of no value to me at all." Marian replied after passing a critical eye over the horde.  
Hear that Damien! We should be able to relieve our hunger today as well.  
_And that digestive system of yours will be able to break down the bloodlust, so we won't go crazy afterwards! Makes me grateful that Mana was able to pull our merge off!_

*****

Once the battle was over and the corpses cleared away by Marian's mobile corpses(and Allen' and Damien's stomach) they discovered that the source of the conflict was a Golden Drake; a cat sized cousin to dragons.  
After a single glance at it Marian said:  
"You take it with you, it's nowhere near dead and as such completely useless to me, and he'd probably try to eat my research." and then he walked away.  
Allen and Damien gave it a more thorough look-over.  
It was a lithe golden scaled reptile with equally golden feathered wings, a cross pattern clear across it's short snout and soulful brown eyes.  
_A beautiful creature, but what does your eye have to say?_  
The drake was male, curious about the world and all the different races to be found in it, and just wanted someone to travel with; a friend on the road. His name was Timcanpy.  
"Well then, Tim, how'd you like to travel with us for awhile?" Allen said with a grin.

* * *

**I hope you don't mind me ending it there.  
Please tell me if you liked the intro for my Ocs the role they play is subtle manipulation, they are Dragon and Temva: both can shapeshift but Temva does animals and his colouration depends on how human he is(****his eyes are always gold without pupils but the more human his body is the blacker he is the more animal the whiter he is****) Dragon however can dictate every aspect of his appearance including colours.  
I wonder if anyone can guess who Dragon's 'Daughter' was or who Temva's is, both are DGM char's and neither of them are ____ but if I said that it would be too easy.  
Oh, yes I should have explained it before but Cross found it useful to have someone living in his group to help hide his occupation as well as to help him open a woman's heart, a previous girlfriend being the reason he took Allen in in the first place when they found him newly merged and otherwise alone.  
I hope that the length is more agreeable, still not sure where to go next but I might just leave our white-haired young man to visit another familiar character instead.****  
So, please tell me what you think: R&R!**


	3. Missions Complexes

**I thought I should say that in this world Humans are like a force for creation, and Demons like a force for destruction, the Humans constantly make new things while the demons destroy that which the humans have made, they balance each other out: The Humans by creating things for the Demons to destroy, and the Demons by preventing the Humans from creating their own destruction.  
Demons are occasionally subjected to a Blood Rage in which they cannot control their urge for destruction and very few have any ability to escape that state once they enter it, this Blood Rage is a tenacious thing, a small trace of blood or flesh from one BR will easily beget another should it encounter an untainted Demon. Tainted Demons will never attack each other but rather will try to destroy anything untainted that they come across, the fact that living human biology (****NB: Spilling Human blood on tainted ground will NOT purefy the taint nor will a Demon eating a live Human be cured, the taint is purefied within the Human body not without****) is the only thing capable of breaking down this taint is another example of how the two Races balance each other.  
Also as I couldn't decide which of my two ideas for this chapter I should use I used both and thus I hope the length is more satisfying.**

* * *

_**Missions + Complexes**_

* * *

_Receiving the Mission_

Nearby to Allen's now modest campsite sat three individuals, one of which was clearly the human form of Temva Lyahn: The Spirit of Life, the other two were less obvious as to their identities but one could easily infer that the young-looking man in the black robe, with black hair, golden skin and swirling eyes of red and blue, was none other than Dragon Alterum: The Spirit of Adaption, which left the young woman currently wearing a purple robe, the one with red hair and eyes and only slightly yellowish skin with strange green patterns all over her body, as probably being Dragon's daughter Fou: The Spirit of Instincts.  
"I see you're making full use of your unusual abilities to interfere without assuming an Avatar, Father, Uncle." Fou commented.  
"Of course we are, don't you remember what happened to your mother's Avatar when she tried to fight that damn thief!" Temva growled  
"... she fell, and became a Noah." Fou muttered looking away.  
"Exactly, we're the only spirits capable of fighting him without forming an Avatar which would just give him the chance to add to his already formidable forces! That stupid, fat, agravating, UNNATURAL Earl!" Temva steamed, barely able to calm himself at a gesture from Dragon.  
"That's not going to get any of Hevlaska's power back, Brother." Dragon said softly. Hevlaska was the daughter of Nature and Life, she was the Spirit of Time and the Earl's first victim in his rise to power.  
"How is Cousin Ti- Hevlaska, by the way?" Fou asked cautiously.  
"She's still unable to move on her own, and was able to hold onto the Light Aspect of Time, She is why we're out here keeping an eye on this mortal, she gave me a prophesy for how to best plan this fight." Dragon explained, still speaking softly "I asked Gaia to choose one of those Guardians of hers to help our effort, so she is probably ensuring that her choice is skilled in combat and to increase the spells keeping her contribution active. I had Temva join me to grant that Drake his blessing, while I myself waited for the right time to ask the mortal to help." Dragon explained as he rose. He nodded to indicate that he felt that the time to do just that was now.

#####

As always within Allens dreams Allen and Damien were in seperate bodies, both appearing completely normal for their Races, well except for their colouration, Allen's was predominately silver and white while Damien's was silver and black but for his red eyes.  
Both were surprised when a third presense joined them in their shared dreams. This presense was a blured figure of glittering versions of the three primary colours swirling through a field of black.  
Allen suddenly had daggers in his hands while Damien held a sturdy harp, his clawed fingers rested gently yet menacingly on the instrument's strings.  
"Peace, I only wish to speak." The figure's voice echoed as dream voices did.  
Allen reacted to this by activating his left eye, and promtly fell to his knees, screaming. The figure moved from his line of sight and he was slowly able to calm down.  
"Remember this: There are beings in this world who may hold more truth than you can ever withstand. When you encounter someone like that you must not focus your Truth Sight on their core but rather on their edges. This will allow you to view only a part of their truths, but you'll at least be able to remain on your feet." the figure advised him.  
Allen carefully attempted this task and was able to get a sense of their visitor, his left eye saw a slight have around him that Allen took to signify that he was one of vast Truth, but around the edges of that Allen was able to distinguish some things; His visitor was the Spirit of Adaption, Dragon Alterum, Uncle to the Spirit of Time, Brother to the Spirit of Life, and Father to the Spirit of Instinct. Allen looked and saw that Dragon was here to ask for his help and was prepared to offer something in payment.  
"I want you to go to my Niece and help her however you can, In return I'll show you where it is that you belong." Dragon said with a smile knowing that for now there was nothing else to say. Allen looked at him a moment, shared a glance with Damien, then nodded his acceptance of the terms.  
Dragon smiled and vanished and the last thing Allen remembered was the smell of lavender in long dark-green tresses.

Dragon looked up to see his Daughter petting two curled-up Drakes, one of gold and the other of silver.  
"Temva, Fou, We're done here now." He said and the two rose and left with him.

#####

_Escaping the Complex_

She woke from the dream of silver-white filled with the scent of fresh earth and pine needles. That dream always offered her comfort even though she didn't know why, something about belonging she thought. The first time she'd had it was when she was young. In fact that was the very same night that Lala had awakened as an individual, she recalled the doll who was like a mother to her and smiled.  
She was very glad that Lala was now incharge of the programing of her crazy brother's robots, otherwise Lenalee Lee would have felt even more stifled by her said overprotective brother. Don't get her wrong, she loved her brother dearly but when the town hospital is famous all over the world for their skill at treating horrible and unusual injuries because of YOUR next of kin it does take away some of the glamour. If Lala hadn't awakened from her state as a programmed doll and not only taken over the programing of Komui's robot shells, and taught her how to dance, sing and ... _fight!_ She found herself looking around the room carefully just to make sure that her brother hadn't somehow realised what she had just thought.  
Anyway Lenalee was immensely glad of Lala's presense in her life, even if only for her help in studying first aid so that her brother's victims actually made it to the hospital on time, she blushed when she remembered Lala's excuse to Komui for why it was important, I mean honestly, she had to tell him that if they lived then the word was sure to spread that going anywhere near Lenalee was dangerous for ANY male then less of them would come anywhere near.  
At sixteen Lenalee wasn't exactly pleased with the truth of that statement, she wanted to know what having a boyfriend was like! She blushed as her dream of white sprang to mind.  
She shook her head and once again found herself contemplating running away, she knew that outside of the robot patrolled area was dangerous, just not how dangerous, and she wasn't entirely confidant about her ability to survive on the road, but teenage rebellion was stirring in her heart the desire for freedom.

#####

Dragon had decided to accompany his Daughter back to the bloodline she chose to guard. He himself had many such bloodlines and was more like the other Spirits in his approach to protecting them, only guarding specific members rather than the whole, a number of the other spirits were often confused by his choices and actions especially when he granted protection to someone not of his bloodlines, of course as time passed some of his actions made more sense, particularly when individuals who received his protection ended up marrying into one of his clans, many of the Spirits just assumed that he asked his Niece for advise when it came to his plans, they might even have been right.  
His Daughter, Fou, however took to protecting her Chan Clan very seriously, the current family head, a man named Bak has himself been shocked by this, particularly on the occassions in which she had set time aside to spend enjoying tea with him.  
He halted himself over a town on the way back to Fou's home causing Fou to herself pause and ask him for a reason.  
"Hey, Dad! Your not playing the matchmaker again are you?" she asked  
"No, no, you should know that I don't do that sort of thing I just make sure that those who'd do well with each other get to meet up, and they make up their own minds about it." he replied with a chuckle "Besides she too is an important part of the prophesy that your cousin gave me. She just needs to be given the courage to act on her desire for freedom."  
Fou studied the town with a critical and empowered eye.  
"Her freedom doesn't look very easy to obtain, want me to take her out through the Arcs?"  
"No..." he said slowly "No, the Arcs aren't yet ready to sustain ordianary mortals just yet..." he trailed off again before exclaiming "Ah-Ha!"  
Fou just smiled lovingly at her father, she'd forgotten how fun it could be to watch him as his plans came together, of course then she frowned remembering that if he felt that the situation called for it then he could also be shockingly brutal.

#####

Both Lala and Lenalee were somewhat confused when they met up together and began to plan ways for Lenalee to escape the town and her brother for a time.  
Lala was confused because she was sure it was a vaguely familiar male voice that prompted her to confront Lenalee on this issue, the voice adding that this was itself part of some payment that she owed, she had done as the voice instructed but still couldn't work out what it could be refering to or why it was familiar.  
Lenalee was confused because normally Lala would council against rash action and appeared, as well as her psuedo flesh could achieve, to be very confused at present. When she questioned Lala about the former she received the reply: "And that is precisely why we're planning it now, so that it won't be a rash action." to the latter however Lala could just shrug as she wasn't entirely sure why she was so confused and yet proceeding anyway.  
That night Lenalee left town to try and make her own life, away from the stifling presense that was her older brother.

* * *

**So how was that?**

**Any Questions, Comments, Requests, Death Threats?**

**Need me to explain anything?**

**Should I make an Avatar that is corupted the over way have a different name?**

**Did any of you guess that Fou was the bird in Chap #2 or that in this world the source of Lulubell's power is Fou's mother or that Temva and Gaia(Not a previously developed character I just thought the name was appropriate) were the parents of Hevlaska, or that she was the Spirit of Time, or that I'd end up casting The Millennium Earl as a thief(please note that not even I knew this would happen until it did so if you knew you must be psychic)?**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Notes: Adopted by Howlingwolf94

Hello fellow D. Gray-Man fans.

After much contemplation I have decided to discontinue ALL my current writing projects, not because I don't enjoy writing or communicating my ideas with all of you (because I enjoy both a great deal) but rather because I'm finally admitting to everyone of you what I've known about myself for a while: I will (almost) never be able to provide you with stories of a consistent level of skill OR style nor will I be able to finish any stories of sufficient length, Yes that does in fact mean I enjoy long stories more than one-shots, though I'll admit that both have good and bad points and that there are times that when a one-shot is more suitable than a single chapter of a more lengthy story...

Sorry about that, I'll get back on topic now.

Having admitted to you that I have difficulty remaining consistent in anything in life I have decided that the best thing for me to do is assign myself to giving my support to those of you who are able to give a consistent effort for their own stories. I'll admit that I don't have a regular or reliable internet connection BUT I do have plenty of spare time on my hands.

So if there is anything I can do to support you in your efforts of writing the stories I enjoy reading then I would be happy to lend you whatever aid I can.

If you need someone to act as a sounding board for ideas, you want someone to proof read your latest chapter/story, or just a little friendly advice or encouragement then I'd be more than happy to provide it.

Which brings me to the reason of just why I'm posting this here instead of trying to get a new chapter written up. I am not abandoning the ideas I've had in the past for this fandom but I am offering you all the chance to take up my ideas and forge your own stories from them to be shared with all the other readers and writers of and as such enable me to at the very least continue to add to archives of wonderful stories that make up this site.

I am not one to delete my work just because I don't like it any more but if any of you would like to try your hand at playing around with the ideas I've already presented to you in my DGM one-shots then all I'll ask of you is that you tell me so that I can see what you do with them. However, this story itself can be considered as "Up for Adoption" and while I'll admit that I no longer have any real ideas on where to take it I still have ideas on how I was planning to integrate Yuu Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, and Aleister Crowley into the world I'd created for this story and if one of you would like to adopt this story and 'hear' those ideas then I'd be quite willing to share them.

So anyway, I'm just letting you all know that I'm kind of giving up on writing for a while and on writing multi-chapter fics all together but I might just drop by on occasions with new one-shots but I doubt it as I haven't been able to work up the spark I once had for DGM for some time now, but who knows, one day I might find it again.

I'd like to thank you all for the time you've given to me and my work and I look forward to doing the same for you and even though it's not entirely appropriate to the situation.

Until we meet again...


End file.
